This invention relates in general to motorcycles and deals more particularly with an improved belt drive conversion assembly for a motorcycle.
In recent years, it has become popular practice among motorcycle enthusiasts to convert stock motorcycle chain and sprocket drive mechanisms to belt drive mechanisms and numerous conversion kits have been provided for this purpose. A properly installed belt drive conversion kit reduces motorcycle weight by the elimination of heavy parts and also reduces vibration and increases effective power output. However, such conversion kits often require at least some modification of the basic motorcycle control system. It may, for example, be necessary to relocate the shift lever to accommodate belt conversion and, for example, in at least one popular conversion system the shift lever is moved from its stock position to another position near the highway peg. Many riders find this arrangement objectionable.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved motorcycle drive conversion unit wherein all control elements essential to riders comfort remain in stock position.